W maliny
by Daghmarre
Summary: Ktoś tu kogoś malinami próbuje wyprowadzić w maliny, barwiąc się na malinowo...


**W maliny**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom: Sherlock <strong>

**Pairing: John/Sherlock**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: szczypta cracku, szczypta slashu, trochę zaskoczenia, odrobinę humoru **

**Uwaga: Sherlock nie należy do mnie, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, nie posiadam do niego żadnych praw**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>W maliny<strong> **

Kiedy John Watson zbliżał się beztrosko do drzwi kamienicy pod numerem 221b, sprężystym krokiem przemierzając Baker Street i lekko kołysząc trzymanymi torbami z zakupami, jego umysł całkowicie zaprzątała dziwaczna sprawa, którą aktualnie zajmował się jego niepoprawny współlokator. Kochankowie, zdradzani mężowie, diamentowe kolie, limuzyny i obrzydliwie bogate, wyuzdane celebrytki plątały się po głowie niczym stado zachłannych sępów, próbując oszukać jedno drugiego, wykorzystać do cna i zagarnąć jak najwięcej dla siebie. Pytanie tylko, kto zabił. No właśnie. Czyje zeznania są bliższe prawdy, kto kręci, kto kłamie, a kto się tutaj wymyka… John zmarszczył brwi, spinając usta w cienką, zamyśloną linijkę. Czas, czas jest tutaj najważniejszy. Do tego już dawno doszedł Sherlock, z entuzjazmem podnieconego nastolatka kreśląc skomplikowane obliczenia, równania i szacunki na zielonych kartkach A4, które zapobiegliwie poprzyklejał do ściany John. W końcu lepiej, by ten szalony geniusz w ferworze śledztwa bazgrolił po markerem po papierze w kolorze teoretycznie działającym jak melisa, niż bezpośrednio na tapecie albo i tak brudnej szybie okna…

Chwilę, przecież miał myśleć o tym, kto co robił i w której minucie tych trzynastu godzin branych pod uwagę i uważanych za kluczowe podczas dochodzenia. Właśnie. Wróćmy do tego. Jeden ze świadków, zepsuta, młodziutka aktoreczka o wyglądzie anorektyczki i szczęce wygłodzonego konia, twierdziła, że kochała się namiętnie z denatem akurat w czasie, gdy prawdopodobnie ten wydawał ostatnie tchnienie. Na dowód pokazywała obdukcję od lekarza, który stwierdził, że oskarżona w żadnej mierze nie kłamie. Różnorakie znaki pozostawione na jej ciele i analiza, ekhm, nasienia pozostawionego tu i tam wykazała, że faktycznie gwiazdka o końskiej szczęce nie kłamie, a na dodatek jej seks z nieboszczykiem był niezwykle namiętny. Wobec tego można wziąć pod uwagę kilka wstępnych hipotez: albo gość wciąż żył, i to dość intensywnie na dodatek, a potem dopiero został podstępnie odesłany z tego świata przez kogoś innego, albo jego zwłoki zostały niecnie i bez skrupułów wykorzystane do celów kopulacyjnych… by zapewnić alibi…

John nawet nie zauważał tego, że noga kiedyś bardzo mu dokuczała. Głęboko zaabsorbowany wyliczeniami, sprawnie i żwawo wskoczył na dwa schodki przy drzwiach, bezbłędnie włożył do zamka wyciągnięty już wcześniej z kieszeni klucz i przekręcił, jednocześnie popychając do przodu. Od progu powitał go ponętny zapach ciasteczek francuskich, piekących się najwyraźniej w wysłużonym piekarniku pani Hudson. John wciągnął zapach z lubością w nozdrza, kopnięciem zamknął za sobą ciemne wrota kamieniczki i pobiegł w górę po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Czuł się lekko, rześko, pełen życia i energii. Wpadł do mieszkania z rozpędem, iskrą w oku i rękami pełnymi toreb z zakupami, po czym zatrzymał się równie raptownie, jak wszedł.

- Sherlock?... – wykrztusił z siebie z niepokojem.

Jego ekscentryczny współlokator wyglądał, jakby zamienił się w jakiegoś przerażającego autofaga albo bezmózgie, przeżuwające własne cielesne szczątki zombie. Ze skupioną miną wgryzał się właśnie w swoją rękę, jakby lekko przeżuwając przy okazji. John zamrugał, odzyskał utracone na chwilę panowanie nad sobą i zrobił głęboki wdech. Sherlock spojrzał na niego przelotnie, wydał niesprecyzowany, zduszony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy głuchym mruknięciem a „za chwilę".

- Trzeba się przyzwyczaić, że on nigdy nie przestanie zaskakiwać – powiedział sobie niczym mantrę John i zsunął stopami buty, po czym z pozornym opanowaniem i obojętnością pomaszerował do kuchni napełnić zamrażarkę zakupionymi mrożonkami. Do tego celu musiał odsunąć na bok i dla spokoju ducha przykryć jakąś folią przetrzymywane tam przez Sherlocka kawałki mięsa niewiadomego pochodzenia, by nie stykały się bezpośrednio z torebkami z chińszczyzną na patelnię. Potem włożył jeszcze dwa kartony mleka pomiędzy butelki po mineralnej z ręcznie dorobionymi etykietkami, na których zamaszystą ręką detektywa powypisywane były wzory chemiczne, i parę opakowań ryżu gdzieś między odczynniki i kisielki instant. Kiedy wyciągał z dna torby jabłka, zupki w proszku i sok grejpfrutowy, poczuł na karku skupiony wzrok Sherlocka.

- No co tam? – rzucił przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czy zanim wrzuci do miski jabłka, należałoby ją przedtem wyparzyć.

- Weź tę przeźroczystą, jest czystsza. W tej rozrabiałem wcześniej… - zaczął Sherlock, ale John szybko mu wpadł w słowo z lekką nutą groźby w głosie:

- Już wiem, co rozrabiałeś. Musisz kupić nową, tej już więcej nie dotknę – oznajmił stanowczo, odrzucając rzeczoną miskę gdzieś w stronę rozpartego na swoim fotelu Sherlocka.

- Jak chcesz – wzruszenie ramion.

John wiedział, że i tak sam będzie musiał kupić kolejną miskę. Genialny Sherlock nie marnuje swojej pamięci roboczej na trywialne rzeczy dotyczące przyziemnej kwestii w miarę normalnego egzystowania. Typu jajka, płatki kukurydziane czy bekon na śniadanie.

Kiedy już uporał się z rozpakowywaniem zakupów i utyskiwaniem w myślach na tego niepoprawnego, zaślepionego geniuszem bubka, który jest zupełnie bezużyteczny jeśli chodzi o pomoc w utrzymywaniu gospodarstwa domowego, odwrócił się do Sherlocka, gotowy zmierzyć się z naturą kolejnego eksperymentu. Niewątpliwie szalonego i zawierającego w sobie nieodłączny element makabry.

- Coś dla poszerzenia horyzontów forensyki i twojego nudnego bloga czy jednak na potrzeby śledztwa? – spytał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni dżinsów i podchodząc do obśliniającego swoje ramię Sherlocka. – Właśnie, a propos naszej szczapowatej nimfetki, przyszło mi do głowy… - urwał raptownie, widząc absolutne skupienie na zmarszczonym czole swojego współlokatora, obserwującego właśnie z uwagą odliczający sekundy stoper w swojej cegłowato wyglądającej, choć diabelnie drogiej komórce.

- Kuźwa – mruknął pod nosem pełen niedowierzania. Przedramiona Sherlocka pokryte były czerwonymi, zaognionymi znakami, zrobionymi z pełną premedytacją, w równych odstępach zarówno na wierzchniej, jak i na wewnętrznej, delikatniejszej stronie rąk. Nad każdą malinką bezpośrednio na wymordowanej skórze wypisane były drobnym pismem dokładne dane, jak podejrzewał: czas, wielkość, intensywność czy coś w tym stylu. Wyglądało to wszystko co najmniej jakby Sherlocka zaatakowała jakaś idiotyczna, symetryczna wysypka albo niewyżyta pielęgniarka robiąca szeroko zakrojone badanie na alergię. – Chyba dla jednego i drugiego – domyślił się szybko, z przerażeniem patrząc na wpitego w samego siebie niczym wampir-psychopata Sherlocka, wydającego z siebie niepokojące, ssąco-mlaszczące dźwięki. – Chcesz się przekonać na własną… rękę… czy ona mówi prawdę…

Sherlock wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju pomruku aprobaty.

- Dobrze dobrane słownictwo – powiedział z czymś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by było nazwać uznaniem, z mlaskiem odrywając się od swojej wymaltretowanej ręki, stopując odliczanie i chwytając długopis, by podpisać kolejną malinkę.

John mimowolnie kręcąc głową, wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem na równe, okrągłe placki zaognionej skóry, zastanawiając się bezwiednie, czy to może boleć. Przecież to kilka rzędów krwiaków, z medycznego punktu widzenia zupełnie nieszkodliwych, ale mimo wszystko… Przykucnął, przyglądając się eksperymentowi z bliska. Widział zmierzwione, mokre włoski na przedramieniu Sherlocka i zaczerwienione plamy, zaskakująco umiejętnie zrobione. Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę, lekko przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po obszarze „badania". Tam, gdzie przycisnął mocniej, skóra na chwilę robiła się blada, by za chwilę znów zabarwić się na pąsowo.

Nagle zorientował się, że Sherlock patrzy na niego z góry, w dziwny sposób wykrzywiając usta. Jakby szelmowski uśmieszek wymieszano z odrobiną wszechwiedzy, oczekiwania, napięcia… i sherlockstwa na dodatek, tego specyficznego, lekko nieludzkiego podejścia do życia, którego nie da się inaczej nazwać.

John zamrugał niepewnie.

- O co chodzi?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, uśmiechając się upiornie i przekrzywiając psotnie głowę. Leniwie zmrużył oczy. John poczuł się jak kocia zdobycz.

- Nie, czekaj, nie…. Ty nie…

- Przecież wiesz, że własna ręka nie może być miarodajna, jeśli chodzi o tego typu eksperymenta – zaczął Sherlock dziwnie miękko, jakby było to oczywiste, a John w niepotrzebnie głupi sposób uparcie nie chce zrozumieć prawdy. – Przez wzgląd na twoją profesję i naturę twoich studiów, mam nadzieję, jesteś doskonale świadom różnic, jakie istnieją pomiędzy ludzką skórą pokrywającą różne części ciała…

- Sherlock – rzucił ostrzegawczo John, odsuwając spoczywającą dotychczas na jego przedramieniu dłoń. – Nie ma szans, żebym uczestniczył w TAKICH eksperymentach, wypraszam sobie…

- To dla dobra nauki. I śledztwa – powiedział niemal przepraszającym tonem Sherlock, nachylając się nad przykucniętym Johnem.

- Hola! Chwileczkę! - z przejęcia zamiast wstać, doktor zachwiał się, przewrócił i wylądował na podłodze, zupełnie bezbronny.

Sherlock zamarł w bezruchu, wyraźnie zostawiając wybór Johnowi. Ten przygryzł dolną wargę, czując mimowolnie przyśpieszone bicie swojego serca.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spytał niemal z wyrzutem.

- Użyczenia szyi.

John poczuł, jak jego trzewia wykonują jakąś skomplikowaną ewoluuję, a w głowie zaczyna mu lekko huczeć. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przełknął ślinę. Sherlock patrzył na niego oczekująco, doskonale poprawny i ani trochę niezawstydzony, z podwiniętymi aż po pachy rękawami markowej, śliwkowej koszuli, rękami zapełnionymi idealnymi malinkami i drobnymi pismem. Niesamowicie długimi, smukłymi rękami, które zazwyczaj są tak kredowobiałe, niemal arystokratyczne. Jego zwykle blade, pełne usta były teraz zaczerwienione i obrzęknięte od intensywnych ćwiczeń. Musiał naprawdę dobrze opanować sztukę robienia malinek, skoro wychodziły ma tak perfekcyjnie. Ciekawe, ile nad tym siedział. Kiedy mu to przyszło do głowy. Kiedy stwierdził, że jego domowe zwierzątko doświadczalne nada się do… do…

John z przerażaniem zorientował się, że właśnie przygląda się wargom swojego współlokatora i niechętnie zastanawia nad propozycją.

- O, nie, ja się w takie rzeczy nie bawię – oznajmił kategorycznie, czując na sobie skoncentrowany wzrok Sherlocka.

- John, przecież wiesz, to nie boli – wyjaśnił delikatnie Sherlock, wyciągając rękę do linii szczęki Johna i przymykając jedno oko, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedniością cery na szyi i szukając najlepszego miejsca.

- Jezu, Sherlock! Nie o to chodzi!

- A o co? – spytał z roztargnieniem detektyw, przesuwając palec pół cala nad skórą Johna. Ten znów przełknął ślinę, nagle sztywny i cały czerwony ze skrępowania. Mimowolnie podniósł brodę, ułatwiając eksplorację.

- Jak to o co… - wykrztusił drżącym głosem, trochę zbyt drżącym i za mało stanowczym. Zdecydowanie za mało stanowczym. – Dwóch mężczyzn, na dodatek mieszkających ze sobą… nie powinno… nie przystoi… to będzie… nie będę mógł na ciebie spojrzeć potem – wydukał z trudem. – Na Boga, Sherlock, to będzie jak…

- Och, przecież wiesz, że wcale nie – mruknął Sherlock, całkowicie skupiony na szyi Johna. Teraz już dotykał go bezpośrednio, delikatnie przesuwając palcami od płatka ucha w dół, aż do brzegu brudnobeżowego swetra, a potem znów w górę, badawczo, uważnie, niemal czule. John poczuł, jak naraz dostaje gęsiej skórki. To się nie powinno dziać.

- Łatwo ci mówić, ty nie znasz od wewnątrz skomplikowanych relacji międzyludzkich, dla ciebie to pestka, a ja… - nagle John urwał i syknął przez zęby. Sherlock głaskał go ostrożnie w jednym, wybranym miejscu, trochę z boku, tuż poniżej ucha. Stanowczo było to zbyt przyjemne. Zbyt dobre. Dotyk chłodnych, długich palców na jego karku. John poczuł, jak wnętrzności fikają mu koziołka, i już nie był w stanie logicznie myśleć.

- Tutaj – powiedział miękko Sherlock. I to wszystko. Pochylił się, musnął Johna ustami, nieśpiesznie, uważnie. Ten zadrżał na całym ciele, ale się nie odsunął. Z niepokojem poddał się lekkiej wilgoci i niespodziewanie miękkim, ciepłym ustom Sherlocka.

- Będę tego żałować – szepnął, odchylając głowę na bok.

Sherlock wpił się niego, powoli, metodycznie i umiejętnie. Jego usta na skórze Johna. Jego usta na jego szyi. Jego zęby, język, wargi.

John pomyślał, że zaraz oszaleje, czując zdecydowanie nieproszoną falę podniecenia. W ustach zrobiło mu się sucho, w dolnej części brzucha zaś zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Wyrwało mu się nieeleganckie, nieprofesjonalne westchnienie.

Na wszystkie świętości, przecież mieszka z tym człowiekiem. To jego przyjaciel. Nie jestem gejem. Nie jestem nim zainteresowany. To tylko doświadczenie…

Przymknął oczy, oddając się zupełnie bezwolnie wszystkiemu, co będzie miał ochotę zrobić z jego szyją Sherlock. Poczuł, jak całe ciało napina się i paradoksalnie jednocześnie rozluźnia, jak wszystko zaczyna w nim niebezpiecznie pulsować, rozkoszować się, pragnąć…

I nagle było już po wszystkim, nagle poczuł z mimowolnym rozczarowaniem niespodziewany chłód na rozgrzanej oddechem Sherlocka szyi, nagle siedział zupełnie zdezorientowany i rozbity, dyszący i rozpłomieniony, wprost na dywanie u stóp Sherlocka, spoglądając w górę z niedowierzaniem, przerażeniem, prośbą.

- Nie patrzyłeś na stoper – odezwał się po długiej, pełnej napięcia chwili.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko, przebiegle, wiedząco.


End file.
